


Five Things That Mitigate the Horrors of Teaching for Severus Snape

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: And the last of the Five Things Challenge missing fics. Written for Lokisfan in April 2007.





	Five Things That Mitigate the Horrors of Teaching for Severus Snape

**1 - Always has an audience to take his temper out on.**

"Potter, are you a complete imbecile, or just utterly blind? I was under the impression that those glasses were supposed to help your vision, not hinder it! Start over."

On the opposite side of the room, Draco snickered.

**2 - Far more room for his potions laboratory than at Spinner's End.**

"What is this for?"

"That is a very rare ingredient needed for a special potion that allows one to see easier in the dark, Draco. Now, stop asking questions and work on your homework, or I shall send you back to your Common Room."

"Yes, Severus."

**3 - House elves.**

"Honestly, Severus. You do torture them so. He only wanted to be sure you had what you needed."

"There will be none of that from you, Draco. I know exactly how you treat your house elves at home. Now, pour the tea and hand me my cup."

"Of course, Severus."

**4 - Being able to save them from his own fate.**

"If you know what he wants, then you know I have to, Severus!"

"Draco...you know it will change nothing. Please...let me help you."

"But...father. Mother."

"I know. And I will do what I can to safeguard them. But you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Draco looked at him for a long time, then without another word, turned and ran from the room.

Severus turned to the cabinet where he kept his alcohol. This would not end well.

**5 - Draco Malfoy.**

Severus looked down at the sleeping boy on his couch, stroking sweaty hair from his face. 

They'd arrived at Spinner's End only a few hours before, and the boy had collapsed after only a few minutes, falling into a fitful doze. He only hoped the safeguards Dumbledore had promised him had gone into effect at the Headmaster's death.

Just the thought of what had happened a few hours before made Severus's heart freeze in his chest, but he couldn't allow himself to dwell. Draco needed him too much right now.


End file.
